User talk:Svetoslav
Recent article creation Please do not create non-English articles. This is an English-language wiki, after all. Also, do not create nonsense articles, as you did in recreating the article Hawki deleted. Consider this fair warning. - Meco (talk, ) 20:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) About your edits... I'm pretty sure you want to contribute to this wiki. To do it so, do it by adding new content or by further explaining aspects that we already know. Seriously, I don't see the point to change All of Alpha Squadron's battlecruisers were destroyed during the Battle of Bhekar Ro; if taken to mean the ships were unsalvageable this would preclude ''Norad III s appearance in Brood War.'' to the norad 3 landed on the planet along with some battecruessers but the ships wer destroyed except norad and some ships were in orbit. or to change the last battle to the final battle. Let me explain. First of all, keep in mind the grammar/spelling errors you may commit. Norad III must be never addressed as norad 3, and obviously, we don't know for sure if there were really some ships in orbit in the battle's aftermath (the novel says all of them were either heavily damaged or engulfied by the energy creature). Now, there's a difference between telling the final battle and the last battle. Last stands for last, meaning that it won't happen again. However, final stands for 'the closing battle of a war'. The battle of Char Aleph is the final battle of the BW. Kerrigan's betrayal in Korhal isn't. Cheers and have fun! Omega20 18:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) More notes on article creation Please be aware that the wiki has some article writing conventions. Compare what "Koronis' expeditionary force" looks like now compared to what you made. Also note the referencing. A good model for the "Koronis' expeditionary force" would be "Koprulu Expeditionary Force". If you must make a stub, at least make it a well formed stub. There is a that may contain some useful "how to" pointers. - Meco (talk, ) 19:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I did not point out the just for fun. If you had availed yourself of it you might have realized we have a policy for uploading images/media. For example, the image you recently uploaded: the image name does not conform to policy, it is not categorized, but most importantly it is not sourced (we're big on sourcing on the wiki). Where is it from? Who made it? Is it official art or fan art? Not that fan art is not allowed in content articles. - Meco (talk, ) 22:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) And more... In the battlecruiser article, you added non-referenced information. You could have gotten that from StarCraft: Uprising or some other sources (see the citation index for lists of citations) and also broke a reference: the www.starcraft2.com page on battlecruisers doesn't list force fields at all. Please reply on this talk page to show that you understand. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) size i wonder who is stronger the battlecruesser or the carrier Size doesn't equal strength, and they're about the same size anyway (as seen in the Return to Aiur cinematic). The carrier is probably a more powerful ship in lore, as well as in StarCraft I, but ironically the battlecruiser is probably stronger than the carrier in-game. In both games, the battlecruiser has the Yamato Cannon, perfect for heavily damaging powerful ships like the carrier, and the carrier has no answer for that. In StarCraft I, the battlecruiser makes a single powerful attack which is great for cutting into the heavily-armored carrier, but it makes multiple weak attacks in StarCraft II (just like the battlecruiser) so they should be on a more even footing there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) nope he battlecrueeser is stronger in both cases Yamato Cannon/Blast Hello, Mr.Meco. I was wandering about the Yamato gun/cannon when it fires. In the Inauguration it is seen as a beam. And yet, in-game it appears as a ball of plasma, In both games alike. Also, in SC2, It is described as "Blasts a target with a devastating plasma cannon, causing 300 damage", and yet, In this wiki' page It is listed as made from a nuclear explosion.Can you explain me is it a beam, or a ball, is it plasma, or a nuclear weapon? The lore says it's a beam, but in-game it appears as a ball. A nuclear blast (which is what the beam is made of) actually produces plasma (at least in the StarCraft universe), and that's what's directed to the target. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Feats of Strength I don't know how exactly you get the achievement. I'm guessing you get a card that gives you access to the achievement, which means anyone who hasn't used their card can still get access. But that's just a guess, based on beta entries, and could be completely wrong. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Abandoned structures Yes. They have 1000 hit points each and can be attacked and destroyed. Probably not a good idea, as that makes it easier for Kerrigan to approach the data cores. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if destroying them would cost an achievement, you might want to try that out. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heart of the Swarm lore No. Kerrigan underwent a personality change, and since she's still alive, the Dark Voice can't use the zerg to bring on Armageddon. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Collector's Edition I don't think buying a collector's edition would help you much. As far as I can tell, each copy of the game has a unique activation number. You could make a new account and get the benefits from that, but you can't give the benefits to your currently existing regular account. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Battlecruiser energy It's not stated, but the upgrade is called the Titan reactor. Presumably they have multiple power sources, eg one for the warp engine, another for general systems, the upgrade (for Yamato cannons), etc. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC)